Just a Dream
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: "Kurt, we think that you've made up this entire Dalton Academy in your head." "No, it was real." "Dave did kiss you, Kurt, and you fought back. He beat you into a comatose state."


**I've read a couple of stories where Karofsky smacks around Kurt, and he dreams all of Dalton up. I just decided to throw in my take of it. It's another piecey story with like snippets to make a whole. I can't explain it. And, it nearly killed me to tie up the ending. I hope that it's at least a decent ending.**

**Note: I think I inadvertently added the CP Coulter Warblerland reference in here once or twice. All rights to that word go to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters used. I only own the adventure that I make the characters partake in.**

* * *

><p>"Is he like Sleeping Beauty? Will true love's kiss wake him up?" Kurt is almost positive he hears Brittany innocently saying, but she's just so distant that it's hard to tell.<p>

"Please don't do it. Don't kiss me again. Please," Kurt begs, even though he's sure that he didn't make a sound. Also, how on Earth did he end up in the middle of the New Directions rehearsal room? He was just at a Warbler rehearsal after they lost Regionals to New Directions none the less.

"He made a sound!" Mercedes shouted, only causing Kurt to sass back with, "It wasn't a sound. I was telling Brittany not to kiss me."

"You should go get your parents and the doctor," Rachel swiftly ordered, as Kurt wished he was back at Dalton. It wasn't that he didn't like his friends. It was just that he was so comfortable curled up next to Blaine. But, more importantly, why was there a doctor involved?

"We need all of you out, so we can do another head scan," An authoritative voice said, before Blaine's comforting voice came from right next to him, "Kurt, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers."

He was back at Blaine's side in the Dalton rehearsal room with their fingers tangled between them. Blaine's thumb was gently rubbing the back of his hand, trying to coerce him to squeeze back. He mustered all of his energy to gently tighten the grip around Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>"How're doing today, kiddo?" Burt said, walking into Kurt's room, after he came out of his coma that held him hostage for nearly a month.<p>

"Just thinking," Kurt mumbled, trying to figure out how he went to Regionals in March, when the calendar clearly said something along the lines the beginning of December. Maybe they hadn't changed the calendar. You know, that had to be it.

"That's dangerous," Burt instantly replied, before settling into the chair next to his son's bed, "Whacha thinking bout?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why I'm in the hospital," Kurt said, not quite a lie, but not the entire truth.

"What do you remember?" Burt asked, as Kurt's mind flickered back to the Karofsky kiss, and everything at Dalton with Blaine. He wasn't sure what to say for fear of sounding completely mental because he knew that Regionals couldn't have happened yet since the calendar only said December.

"I remember your wedding," Kurt said, hoping that was a safe topic, considering Carole came with his dad yesterday to the hospital.

"I didn't even propose yet," Burt sputtered, wondering how Kurt knew about the ring hidden in the garage, "You got knocked into a coma by that Karofsky kid. I couldn't ask her while you were in here."

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked, suddenly needing all the answers he could find. He remembered the Glee wedding so vividly. They sang Marry You by Bruno Mars. He expertly planned the entire thing.

"Back in the beginning of November," Burt replied, strongly considering getting the doctor in here, since Kurt didn't really have a grasp on time.

"So, what about Dalton?" Kurt brokenly asked, feeling like his world was crumpling down around him.

"What's Dalton?" Burt countered with as Kurt's mind started reeling because his dad couldn't even remember what school he attended. Or, maybe, he didn't attend. He didn't know which thought was scarier.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kurt, I just have a few quick questions for you," A nurse in Daffy Duck scrubs walked into his room with a smiley face clip board and a broad smile, "I'm Nurse Ella."<p>

"Fire away," Kurt said, settling down the latest issue of Vogue that his dad had managed to steal from the waiting room for him right before he left for the night.

"Can you tell me the date?" Nurse Ella asked, to which Kurt was tempted to point a thin finger at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"I'm not sure. The calendar says that it's sometime in December, but I thought we were at the end of March," Kurt said, furrowing his brows together in the middle, trying to grasp all of it.

"What makes you think that it's March?" Nurse Ella said with this tone that came across as comforting, like she wouldn't judge for answering anything wrong.

"Well, Regionals was towards the end of March, and we just lost," Kurt said, keeping his steady gaze on the advertisement for mascara in the middle of his Vogue magazine; he was afraid to level her glance.

"We who?" Nurse Ella questioned, as she continued to scrawl on the paper on her clipboard.

"The Warblers," Kurt said, his voice wavering because he wasn't sure if people knew who the Warblers were, so he backpedaled with, "The Warblers are the glee club from Dalton Academy, which is my school."

"Okay, thank you, Kurt," Nurse Ella said with another broad smile, as Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he answered one of those questions wrong.

* * *

><p>"Who's Blaine?" Burt asked, as Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It wasn't like him to take a nap in the middle of the day, but there was literally nothing else for him to do while he was trapped in the hospital.<p>

"Wha?" Kurt said, his voice still masked by sleep, as the sunlight streaming into the room burned his eyes.

"You were sleep talking. A lot of it was about the Warblers and Blaine," Burt explained, as Kurt was sure that his dad met Blaine when Kurt strung along Blaine for the big championship game at McKinley.

"Dad, you've met him before," Kurt said, figuring it would be useless to even try to explain how he wasn't sure where they stood since the kiss when Pavarotti died. His dad's expression held complete confusion, "At Finn's championship football game."

"Kurt, that game isn't for another month," Burt stressed, as Kurt was temporarily lost in a limbo between reality and Warblerland.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we think that you've made up this entire Dalton Academy in your head," Dr. Jacobsen said, as Kurt began to feverishly shake his head.<p>

"No, I did not just make all of this up in my head. It was real. I was there. There was Blaine and Wes and David and Jeff and Nick and Pavarotti. It was real. We performed at Sectionals and Regionals," Kurt rushed, his words running into another, before accusingly turning to his dad, "You and Carole transferred me there after using your honeymoon money to send me to the private school because of its zero bullying policy."

"Buddy, there was no honeymoon because there was no wedding," Burt gently said, trying to make Kurt have a meltdown similar to the one he had experienced after his mom died. It was like total denial towards the subject. He was convinced that she was still alive since he could dream about her being there.

"No. I spied on them because we were having another boys and girls mashup and Mr. Schue made me go with the guys. They didn't like my ideas, so Puck told me to make myself useful by spying on the all boys Dalton Academy, seeing as they were our competition for Sectionals.

I went, and met Blaine. They sang Teenage Dream. We had lattes. I told him about Karofsky's tormenting. He told me to be brave – have courage – and stand up to my bullies. I did. And, he ki- kissed me. He said that if I outed him, he'd kill me. It was a death threat. Principal Sylvester got him expelled, but the school board overturned it. You sent me to Dalton because it was safer."

"Dave did kiss you, Kurt, and you fought back. He beat you into a comatose state," Dr. Jacobsen said, his voice surprisingly level given the topic. At this point, Kurt wouldn't hear any more of it.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go home?" Burt asked, after a heavy conversation with Dr. Jacobsen about Kurt's mental state. It was deemed that if he could pull himself out of it within the month, he'd be fine. If not, it was strongly considered that he check into a psychiatric hospital, or get weekly appointments with a psychiatrist.<p>

"Am I ever," Kurt overdramatically said, his eyes not drifting up from the doodle he'd been messing with all morning.

"What are you drawing?" Burt said, clasping his son's shoulder to glance at the pencil drawing.

"Blaine, since nobody believes that he exists," Kurt huffed, trying to fix the set of gelled down curls.

"He only exists in your mind, sport," Burt said, settling next to his son on the small hospital bed, "Do you remember how you thought your mom was alive for a month after her death?"

"It was because I saw her in my dreams, where I went through my day with her being there," Kurt fondly reminisced, finally looking at his dad instead of the drawing of Blaine's face.

"It's just like that," Burt said, as he desperately hoped that it clicked in his son's mind.

* * *

><p>"So, who won Sectionals?" Kurt conversationally asked around the dinner table after his first night from being released.<p>

"We did," Finn almost boasted, talking around the slice of meatloaf that he stuffed into his mouth.

"Chew then swallow, Finn," Carole chided her son with an almost tender smile for his antics.

"So, where's Karofsky again?" Kurt asked, only knowing that he was no longer terrorizing the halls of McKinley after his coma-inducing stunt.

"He had a choice between a correctional facility in Columbus, or a military school in Florida. His parents sent him to the military school to get him back in shape," Carole said, as Kurt relaxed at the thought that Karofsky was now thousands of miles away from him.

"And, we're sure that I don't go to Dalton?" Kurt asked, just needing some reassurance that this wasn't some episode of Pranked with Ashton Kutcher that Finn loved so much.

"It's a school in Westerville, but you've never attended," Burt said, chewing the no salt, no fat, no cholesterol piece of meatloaf that for some reason didn't bother anybody else.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, where are you going?" Finn frantically asked as Carole suggested that a brotherly mall outing might be good for Kurt. In fact, it had been a good idea until Kurt nearly sprinted away from Finn. He was sure that he didn't smell because his mom made him take a shower before they left.<p>

He chased after Kurt, who was winded, sitting on a bench looking completely flustered.

"I thought I saw a Dalton blazer," Kurt admitted, sounding completely defeated.

"Come on, let's get you home," Finn said, enveloping the distraught Kurt in his arms.

"But, there was a blazer. They were running from the Gap. I couldn't keep up," Kurt blubbered, remembering how Blaine sang to that Assistant Manager on Valentine's Day.

"Kurt, they don't exist," Finn tripped over his words, as they came out entirely too blunt for his liking; he urgently backpedaled, "We can go back and get that Duel and Banana jacket you were looking at."

"Dolce and Gabbana, Finn, Dolce and Gabbana," Kurt scolded Finn, but the lanky boy could care less because Kurt was back to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm just running in for some coffee," Kurt said, pulling his Lincoln Navigator into the Lima Bean parking lot, where Finn was playing overbearing brother.<p>

"Do you need me to go with you?" Finn tentatively asked, always worried that another breakdown akin to the one in the mall would happen.

"I don't need a babysitter, Finn," Kurt retorted, parking his car near the back entrance, leaving the keys in the ignition, but grabbing his wallet.

He walked into the Lima Bean stewing with this notion that nobody trusted his sanity anymore because his coma left him with this crazy almost Alice in Wonderland-esque daydream. He snapped back to reality by forcibly walking into someone as he rounded the counter to get to the order line.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt instantly apologized, as the guy turned around with overly gelled curls.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," The guy said, staring back at Kurt with these hazel eyes that made him wish that Finn had come with him because he was starting to tumble back down the rabbit hole.

"I didn't spill any coffee on you, right?" Kurt asked, his throat getting drier as the seconds passed because this boy looked just like the one that Kurt created in his head.

"No," The guy laughed, as Kurt eyed a causality of the run in, a broken cookie. The guy was quick to notice Kurt's sullen blue eyes stuck on the ground, "I said don't worry about it."

"At least let me buy you a replacement cookie for the one I destroyed," Kurt reasoned, getting in the order line as the guy reluctantly followed.

"Thanks," The guy said, standing beside Kurt in the order line. He extended his hand towards Kurt, "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," Kurt said, placing his hand in Blaine's with a broad smile. He didn't know how long it would take him to tell Blaine about his adventures in Warblerland, but that almost didn't matter because he had found him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like my personal brand of crack.<strong>


End file.
